Question: Find $a$ if the remainder is constant when $10x^3-7x^2+ax+6$ is divided by $2x^2-3x+1$.
Solution: We perform the polynomial division: \[
\begin{array}{c|cc cc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{5x} & +4 \\
\cline{2-5}
2x^2-3x+1 & 10x^3&-7x^2&+ax&+6   \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{-10x^3} & +15x^2 & -5x \\
\cline{2-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & 8x^2 & (a-5)x & 6 \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & -8x^2 & +12x & -4 \\
\cline{3-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & 0 & (a-5+12)x & 2 \\
\end{array}
\]The remainder will be constant if and only if $a-5+12=0.$ So $a = \boxed{-7}.$